O novo amigo de Sirius
by Dracona Malfoy
Summary: O peixinho de estimação de Sirius passou dessa para uma melhor deixando-o extremamente deprimido. Agora os marotos tem que achar um jeito de animá-lo. Mas será que irão conseguir um novo amigo para Sirius? Primeiro ano dos marotos Completa!
1. Adeus, Goldie

**Capítulo 1 - Adeus, Goldie**

Era a manhã de Domingo, o dia que começaria os feriados de páscoa, e Sirius tinha levantado mais cedo para alimentar seu peixe. Ele abriu vagarosamente a tampa do pote de comida e começou a conversar com seu peixe.

-Bom dia Srta. Goldie! Dormiu bem, docinho? - Sirius batucou no vidro algumas vezes e vendo que não teve resultado - SRTA. GOLDIE?! CADÊ VOCÊ?!

De repente, o pequeno peixe dourado apareceu, saindo debaixo de um pequeno castelo de plástico coberto de gliter verde, boiando até o topo do aquário. Seus olhos estavam enevoados e ela estava...

-PARE DE DORMIR, SRTA. GOLDIE! É hora de COMER! ACORDA! - Sirius vendo que ela não se manifestava enfiou a varinha na água fazendo movimentos circulares. A Srta. Goldie só girava e girava acompanhando o movimento da água - Tiago! Tiago! Remo, Pedro! Ajudem! Rápido! Tragam a Madame Pomfrey! Acho que Srta. Goldie está doente!

Os três garotos levantaram rapidamente de suas camas e correram para o lado de Sirius que ainda estava parado na frente do aquário com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Eu sinto muito, Sirius - disse Remo em tom pesaroso.

-Por que sente muito, Reemy? - perguntou Sirius soluçando.

-Bom, seu...seu peixe se foi, pra sempre - respondeu Remo.

-Não! Ela não se foi! Talvez tenha aprendido um truque novo como fingir-se de morta! - exclamou Sirius.

-Sirius, ela se foi para um lugar melhor. Vamos fazer um minuto de silêncio - sugeriu Tiago.

Sirius fungou e depois de tomar um grande fôlego disse num tom extremamente desolado:

-Você foi a melhor peixe dourado que já tive.

-Ela foi seu único peixe dourado - comentou Tiago.

-Shh, não me interrompa! Bem, já que fui rudemente interrompido, voltarei ao meu discurso para Srta. Goldie. Nós nunca iremos para aquelas longas caminhadas no parque. Eu sentirei falta desses seus olhos esbugalhados. Merlin, eu vou sentir falta dos acenos que você me dava com suas nadadeiras enquanto brincava perto do seu castelo de plástico e da alga...

Neste exato momento o estômago de Pedro roncou.

-Desculpa, Sirius. Você quer o meu Comando em Ação no lugar dela? - perguntou Pedro com receio.

-Eu não quero aquele seu Comando em ação mastigado com uma perna e um braço faltando - respondeu Sirius irritado.

Sirius então retornou ao seu discurso.

-Como estava dizendo, irei sentir saudades dos acenos que me dava quando brincava perto do castelo de plástico e da alga de borracha que eu coloquei no aquário pra você.

Após mais quinze minutos de silêncio, Remo sugeriu que eles fizessem um funeral com todas as honras possíveis após o almoço.

-Isso quer dizer que vamos poder fritá-la? - perguntou Pedro excitado.

-Como você se sentiria se um de seus melhores amigos fosse comido pelo outro? - inquiriu Sirius indignado.

-Desculpa - disse Pedro fracamente.

-Sirius, eu ouvi que os peixes vão para o Céu dos Peixes se você os jogar na privada - informou Tiago.

Sirius arregalou os olhos surpreso e disse:

-Mesmo?!

-Sim, mesmo!

-Mesmo, mesmo?!

-Sim, mesmo, mesmo!

-Mas mesmo, mesmo, mesmo?!

-JÁ DISSE QUE SIM!

-Então descarga abaixo ela vai - disse cantando - Farei tudo ao meu alcance para que a Srta. Goldie seja feliz para sempre!

Após o almoço, os quatro amigos foram direto para seu dormitório e colocaram seus melhores robes pretos. Eles então adentraram o banheiro e circundaram o vaso sanitário. Sirius segurava o aquário da Srta. Goldie com cuidado. Ele então despejou a água com cuidado no vaso. Porém, como a Srta. Goldie ficara presa no vidro, ele deu umas pancadinhas para soltá-la. Ela então caiu no vaso.

-Estamos todos reunidos aqui hoje para nos despedirmos de uma querida peixe de todos nós, Srta. Goldie. Alguém gostaria de dizer algumas palavras para a Srta. Goldie? - perguntou Remo.

Sirius que estava chorando copiosamente no ombro de Tiago, endireitou-se para falar. Ele assoou o nariz em um lenço e disse:

-Srta. Goldie era como uma irmã para mim. Eu a amava. Eu me lembro do dia que eu a alimentei demais e tive que levá-la para a emergência do St. Mungos. Ela estava a um passo da morte, mas eu a salvei. Outro grande momento que tivemos foi quando eu tinha oito e ela três, e eu a levei para um parque temático trouxa. Ela foi para cima e para baixo comigo. Ela era minha melhor amiga. Eu precisava dela e ela de mim. Que Merlin e os Senhores dos Peixes a levem para o céu.

A esse ponto, todos os garotos tinham lágrimas rolando por suas faces e assoavam seus narizes. Tiago e Pedro se recompuseram mais rápido.

-A Srta. Goldie foi o melhor peixe que você poderia ter tido. Ela fazia bolhinhas para você, ela sempre estava lá para ouvir seus problemas, e ela até jogou água no Snape uma vez! - disse Tiago.

-É, e ela sempre te ouvia sem te interromper. Ela era um grande peixe. Sim, um bom peixe - comentou Pedro.

-Está na hora - disse Remo.

Todos então jogaram pétalas de rosas na água e abaixaram suas cabeças.

Sirius deu um passo ao lado e apertou a descarga. SWOOSH!

De repente uma ofuscante luz brilhou da janela direto ao vaso sanitário. E altas vozes angelicais cantaram "Aleluia".

-De onde veio isso? - indagou Pedro assustado com o barulho repentino.

-Acho que é um sinal de Beus que ela chegou no Céu dos Peixes - disse Sirius.

-Você quer dizer Deus - corrigiu Remo.

-Foi isso que eu disse, Reemy. Eu tenho um nariz congestionado aqui se você não notou! - estourou Sirius - Eu estou tão triste que ela se foi! Eu nunca mais a verei! Eu nunca mais sairei desse quarto! Adeus mundo! - Sirius saiu correndo do banheiro e se jogou direto na direção de sua cama. Pena que errou o alvo e acabou com a cara no chão. Ele então abobadamente levantou e terminou seu trajeto até a cama. Ele cobriu sua cabeça, fingindo que estava dormindo. Mas seus amigos tinham certeza de que ele estava chorando debaixo das cobertas.


	2. Olá, gato feio

**Capítulo 2 - Olá, gato feio**

Naquela noite Sirius se recusou a sair da cama e até mesmo jantar (sinal de que a coisa realmente estava séria). Seus amigos sabiam que isso era muito ruim. Porém, decidiram ir para o jantar sem ele para discutirem o que fariam a respeito.

-Nós temos um grande problema em nossas mãos, garotos. Sirius não está comendo. Isso não é bom - começou Tiago.

-Mas o que faremos? - perguntou dramaticamente Pedro.

-O que acham de arrumarmos um novo melhor amigo para ele? - sugeriu Remo brilhantemente.

-Sempre soube que você era um gênio! Isso merece uma dança dos Marotos! - exclamou Tiago.

Os três garotos se levantaram, e dançaram incontrolavelmente ao redor de seus lugares. Pedro pegou um garfo, girou-o como um bastão e o deixou cair desajeitadamente no chão. Tiago foi dançar em cima da mesa de Sonserina, rebolando na cara de Snape. Remo o puxou para a mesa de Grifinória novamente onde dançaram incontrolavelmente por volta de mais dois minutos.

Eles então se sentaram, ofegantes, e conversaram sobre o que dariam. Remo sugeriu que dessem um gato, uma vez que não era um animal que dava muito trabalho para cuidar.

-Idéia brilhante, Remo! Um gato! Ele vai adorar! - disse Pedro animado.

Depois de decidir o presente, eles fizeram mais uma vez a dança dos marotos e terminaram seus jantares. Após o jantar eles enviaram um formulário de compra de um gato siamês via coruja e foram dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, os garotos correram para o Grande Salão na hora do café da manhã (Sirius novamente se negou a ir, mas pediu que trouxessem comida) e aguardaram impacientemente por sua encomenda.

-Onde está nosso maldito gato? - indagou Tiago.

-Talvez eles tenham se enganado, e ele seja entregue através do correio ao invés de coruja - comentou Pedro.

Tiago e Remo ostentavam expressões confusas e estavam prestes a perguntar o que ele quis dizer com "através do correio" quando um grande que estava amarrada em quatro corujas caiu no prato de comida de Pedro.

-Ah! Eu ia comer isso! - reclamou Pedro.

Remo tirou rapidamente o papel de embrulho, retirando a jaulinha de dentro. Dentro dela tinha um horrível gato de olhos claros, patas escuras e com o corpo coberto de pêlos amarronzados.

-Err...você tem certeza de que isso é um gato, Remo? - perguntou Pedro aflito - ele não era muito chegado a gatos. Tinha verdadeiro horror a eles - Ele é bem incomum, não é? Eu podia jurar que gatos eram só alaranjados ou pretos.

Remo e Tiago viraram seus olhos, e depois de pegarem a jaula, foram em direção ao dormitório grifinório. Pedro pegou alguma comida para Sirius e os seguiu. Uma vez no quarto, Pedro deu a comida para Sirius e assistiu o amigo faminto devorar tudo.

-Nós temos algo para te dar, Sirius. Se você não gostar, é só dizer que nós entenderemos. Mas tente dar uma chance pra ele, ok? - disse Tiago.

-Humm...é ela - corrigiu Remo.

Ele deu a jaula para Sirius que abriu a porta. Sirius cutucou a gata, e ao ver que ela era inofensiva, cutucou-a ainda mais. A feia gata siamesa levantou-se de supetão e começou a correr feito louca pelo quarto. Ela miava agressivamente para os garotos que pularam, de medo, para a cama de Sirius. Ela continuou no chão com os pêlos da coluna arrepiados, miando mostrando suas presas, até que começou a avançar ameaçadoramente em direção aos lençóis da cama.

Pedro estava tão amedrontado que desmaiou e caiu no chão. A gata então pulou sobre ele e sentou-se em seu estômago orgulhosa.

-Muito obrigado, mas eu acho que não quero, rapazes - começou Sirius.

WOOF! Gata arranha a coberta

-O quê, em nome de Merlin, essa gata acabou a fazer?! Ela latiu?! -exclamou Remo com os olhos grudados no espécime raro a sua frente.

Tiago rapidamente estupefou a gata que ainda avançava e prendeu-a de volta na jaula. Ele soltou um longo suspiro de alívio enquanto os três amigos ainda conscientes sentavam-se perto de Pedro no chão.

-Nós sentimos muito, Sirius. Não sabíamos que você não gostava de gatos - desculpou-se Remo.

-Tudo bem, só não tragam mais nenhum gato aqui.

E com isso, Sirius foi para sua cama e cobriu sua cabeça novamente.


	3. Olá, pedra

**Capítulo 3 - Olá, pedra**

Na manhã seguinte, Remo, Tiago e Pedro foram para o café-da-manhã novamente sem Sirius (ele se recusou a ir para o Salão Principal enquanto ainda servissem peixe).

-Eu não agüento ver Sirius assim, precisamos achar um novo melhor amigo pra ele rápido. Alguma idéia, rapazes? - perguntou Remo.

-Eu vi um carinha carregando um hamster pela escola outro dia, você acha que ele gostaria? Eu posso roubar o dele - sugeriu Pedro.

-Não. Sirius teve uma má experiência com hamsters na infância. Ele foi atacado pelo hamster da tia dele. o Monstrinho devorou metade do sapato do Sirius em menos de meia hora, enquanto ele ainda estava calçando - explicou Remo (Pedro ficou horrorizado com isso) Que tal um coala? Eu vi uns numa televisão trouxa uma vez, eles gostam de árvores...parecem calminhos.

-Não, não. Nós precisamos de uma bichinho alegre para Sirius! Um que ele possa ensinar truques e brincar sem nunca se cansar... - disse Tiago animado.

-Oh! Que tal uma tartaruga? Adoro tartarugas! - perguntou Pedro brincando com seus pés.

-Já sei! Uma pedra! - exclamou Tiago.

Remo e Pedro olharam para ele, por algum tempo, como se tivesse perdido a razão. Tiago piscou e disse:

-Bem, elas são leais e têm diferentes personalidades! Acho que vale uma tentativa! - explicou.

Os outros concordaram. Momentos depois, os Marotos passeavam pelas laterais do campo de Quadribol, onde tinha inúmeras pedras. Cada pedra tinha um tamanho, forma ou "personalidade" diferente.

-Eu gostei dessa. É fofa e verde! - disse Pedro, com seus olhos brilhando de excitação.

-É macia porque é um monte de fungo - informou Remo.

-Não peguem uma pedra pontiaguda. Lembram do que aconteceu com Sirius e sua pena de bico fino? -lembrou Tiago, inconfortável só de lembrar do incidente.

-Bem lembrado - constatou Remo, procurando pela pedra perfeita.

-Achei uma! - gritou Tiago, após trinta minutos de procura - Vejam! Vejam! Não é pontiaguda, tem uma cor interessante, um pouco de laranja aqui, e um pouco de branco aqui. Também não é muito grande. Ela é perfeita!

-Tiago, isso é uma folha...-disse Pedro.

-Oh! Que tal essa então? - Tiago pegou uma pedra branca um pouco encardida do chão.

-Ela parece...errr...triste. Por que não melhorarmos um pouco? - sugeriu Remo.

Após os outros concordarem, Remo pegou sua varinha e com ela gravou um sorriso na superfície rústica da pedra. Ele então lixou algumas partes, para que Sirius não se machucasse quando brincasse com ela.

-Pronto - constatou Remo.

Os três rodeavam a pedra, admirando seus contornos.

-Sirius definitivamente vai gostar desse bichinho! - comentou Pedro, animado.

Eles foram para sua Sala Comunal e encontraram Sirius sentado em uma das enormes poltronas.

-Sirius! Nós temos uma surpresa pra você! - disse Tiago nostálgico.

-Outro gato? - perguntou Sirius sério.

-Não, não. Claro que não. Arranjamos um bichinho melhor - assegurou Tiago.

Tiago tirou a pedra escolhida de um de seus bolsos, tirando algumas linhas que vieram junto com ela e a colocou na frente de Sirius. Sirius inclinou sua cabeça (como os cachorros fazem) e a encarou.

-O que ela faz? Ela só sabe sentar? -perguntou Sirius enquanto olhava para a pedra sorridente.

-Bem, sim. Mas veja, essa é a coisa boa. Ela é uma boa ouvinte e é uma boa amiga, como a Srta. Goldie era! - respondeu Tiago.

Remo cobriu seus olhos com as mãos. Tiago tinha falado as palavras erradas.

-E? - perguntou Sirius com uma das sombrancelhas erguidas.

-Bem, ela gosta de...errr...posar para fotos! Lembre-se: fotos guardam memórias! - disse Tiago, tentando seu melhor para fazer Sirius feliz.

-Você está certo. Parece realmente divertido - comentou Sirius calmamente.

Ele pegou a pedra e jogou furiosamente na direção da janela fechada. A pedra estilhaçou o vidro com o impacto. A pedra foi voando da torre mais alta a escola e caiu...em um estudante que passava lá embaixo.

-Que brincadeira idiota! - gritou o garoto atingido, que tinha cabelos escuros e sebentos.

-Está vendo, Tiago? Estamos brincando de esconde-esconde! Ela está se escondendo, eu esTOU PROCURANDO! - gritou Sirius histérico.

-Isso quer dizer que você gostou da pedra? - perguntou Pedro, com um sorriso iluminando suas feições.

Sirius rosnou para ele, e Pedro se escondeu atrás de Remo.

-Acalme-se, Sirius. A pedra só estava tentando ser sua amiga - ponderou Remo.

-Minha amiga?! MINHA AMIGA?! -disse Sirius, balançando os braços freneticamente. E por um erro de cálculo, esbarrando no nariz de Pedro - A Srta. Goldie significava tão pouco pra vocês?! Ela tem uma lugar especial no meu coração. Ninguém pode tomar o lugar dela! Ninguém! NINGUÉM, EU REPITO!!! - gritou Sirius, em meio a soluços.

Ele correu na direção do dormitório masculino, batendo a porta atrás de si. Porém, a porta não se fechou. Ele batia a porta com toda sua força, mas não conseguia fechá-la.

-Porta estúpida! - resmungou ao desistir e se jogar debaixo das cobertas de sua cama, com a porta aberta.


	4. Olá, coisa roxa!

**Capítulo 4 - Olá, coisa roxa!!!**

-Ok, isso está ficando ridículo!As aulas retornam em 4 dias! Conte! 1, 2 e err...4! - discursava Tiago, enquanto ele , Remo e Pedro estavam encostados em sua árvore preferida perto do lago.

-Nós sabemos disso! Só que é difícil arranjar alguma coisa que Sirius goste! Eu, hein? - gritou Pedro.

-Acalmem-se vocês dois! O que Sirius precisa agora é de algo que lhe entretenha por horas a fio. Que nem a Srta. Goldie fazia. Alguma coisa que...- dizia Remo antes de ser cortado por um saltitante Tiago.

-Aquilo! Aquilo! Aquilo! - Tiago apontava seu dedo para um Lufa-lufa do primeiro ano que brincava com um pote de massinha roxa.

-Wow! Olha só, ele está fazendo uma bola! Como será que ele faz isso? É inacreditável! - exclamou Pedro.

-É, parece interessante - concordou Remo - Mas onde diabos vamos achar um item trouxa que nem aquele?

Dito isso, Tiago foi na direção do tal aluno da Lufa-lufa e lhe deu o que parecia ser um relutante abraço. Ele então pegou o pote de massinha e correu rapidamente de volta para seus amigos.

-Que diabos foi aquilo? - perguntou Pedro.

-O garoto estúpido queria um abraço! Espero não ter pego sarna! - os três amigos trocaram olhares de nojo.

Eles então abriram a lata e descobriram que havia uma grande quantidade de massinha para ser amassado em algo. Cada um pegou um quarto, e começaram a fazer suas "obras de arte". Depois de 5 minutos, eles as apresentaram.

Tiago foi o primeiro.

-Eu lhes apresento...o Salgueiro Lutador! - ele segurava em sua mão uma réplica que se não fosse pelo fato de que era roxa seria perfeita.

-Ah, eu sou o próximo! Eu fiz uma uva! Não tá igualzinho? -disse Pedro animado.

Ele então tirou algo roxo de trás das costas e mostrou aos amigos. Tanto Tiago quanto Remo acharam que parecia mais uma pedra muito feia do que uma uva.

-Bom trabalho - mentiram Tiago e Remo.

-Ok, o meu não é tão bom. Eu nunca fiz isso, então não riam! Eu fiz um unicórnio - Remo colocou em sua frente uma belíssima peça esculpida de um unicórnio.

Tinha a crina e patas meticulosamente esculpidas. Todas as proporções eram perfeitas. Tiago e Pedro observaram por alguns minutos.

-É, você poderia ter feito melhor, Remmy - constatou Tiago.

-Concordo - comentou Pedro.

Remo sorriu e cuidadosamente pegou seu unicórnio. Os três foram em direção ao dormitório, acordar Sirius para o almoço.

-Acorda logo, seu folgado - Pedro estava cutucando um Sirius imóvel na cama.

-O que você querem agora?! - gritou Sirius contra seu travesseiro.

-Queremos que você volte ao normal, agora levante! - gritou Tiago. Sirius sentou-se na cama devagar, encarando os três.

-Desça pro almoço e nós te diremos. Agora se mexa! - ordenou Remo.

Sirius estava com medo. Remo nunca levantava sua voz daquele jeito. Ele rapidamente correu até o banheiro, se trocou e seguiu os três escada abaixo.

-Agora que estamos aqui, vamos mostrar o que temos aqui - Tiago começou. Sirius soltou um alto muxoxo.

-Rapazes, eu não quer...- ele tentou dizer, mas foi cortado ao receber um caixa com 3 objetos e um pedaço de massinha- O que é isso?

-Gostaríamos de te apresentar a massinha. É essa coisa molenga que você amassa no formato de alguma coisa - informou Pedro.

Sirius observou cada uma das três esculturas atentamente e pegou um pouco de massinha. Os três amigos soltaram suspiros de alívio quando viram que Sirius estava entretido. Sirius começou a moldar a massinha em uma serpente e amassou a cabeça.

-HAHA! Sonserinas babacas! - disse num tom alto, rindo.

Ele continuou moldando a massinha enquanto retornavam para o dormitório. Seus amigos não conseguiam dizer o que era.

-Viu só? Não ficou feliz com o que conseguimos hoje pra você? - perguntou Remo. Sirius não respondeu. Ele se jogou em sua cama e arremessou a peça que estava trabalhando na janela quebrada. Ele errou a janela, e a peça ficou grudada na parede. Tiago e Pedro foram ver o que era, e chamaram Remo para que ele também visse.

Sirius tinha esculpido uma magnífica réplica da Srta. Goldie. Era um pouco maior que a verdadeira, mas era perfeita. Sirius não tinha esquecido de nenhum detalhe, inclusive esculpiu a escama que faltava do lado direito.

-Nós só estávamos tentando ajudar - gritou Tiago.

-Não pedi nada - retrucou Sirius.

-Que ruim pra você. Vamos te ajudar queira você goste ou não - constatou Pedro.

-Não! - gritou Sirius.

-SIM! - gritou Tiago mais alto ainda.

-NÃO!

-NÃO!

-SIM! E ponto final! - gritou Sirius a plenos pulmões.

-Combinado então. Boa noite - disse Remo calmamente.


	5. Será que ele vai gostar?

**Capítulo 5 - Será que ele vai gostar?**

-Não consigo pensar em mais nenhum presente pra ele! Já tentamos gatos, pedras E massinha! Ele é simplesmente impossível de se agradar! - gritou Tiago.

-Amém - disse Pedro.

-Nós só não achamos a coisa certa pra ele ainda. Você não pode forçá-lo a gostar de alguma coisa, tem que ser... ser como amor à primeira vista, entende? - perguntou Remo.

Tiago e Pedro o encararam com expressões confusas, e depois de um minuto interminável se entreolharam e deram de ombros. Remo soltou um sinal de frustração e olhou em volta do Grande Salão, onde os alunos comiam sem nenhuma preocupação do mundo. Enquanto ele e seus amigos por outro lado tinham um problemão nas mãos.

De repente, Tiago pulou de sua cadeira e arrancou o catálogo "Nova linha Barbie e Ken Moda Escola" das mãos de sua colega de casa.

-Ei! - esperneou a garota, tentando pegar de volta seu catálogo, enquanto Tiago a ignorava e folheava as primeiras páginas do mesmo.

-O que é isso? - inquiriu Remo, curioso.

-Compasso... apontadores... borrachas perfumadas... - murmurava Tiago, folheando o catálogo - Ahá! Aqui está!

-O quê? - perguntou Pedro, enquanto Tiago jogava o catálogo na mesa.

-Veja! É uma Barbie!!! Quem diria que num tipo de catálogo trouxa eu acabaria encontrando o presente perfeito. E olha! Eles despacham por coruja também - gritou excitado.

-Ela é tão fofa e linda! O cabelo dela brilha no sol. Os olhos parecem que estão vivos. Seu rosto é perfeito. E seu braços... bom...parecem braços - disse Pedro, olhando a boneca de plástico.

-É só uma boneca, Pedro - comentou Remo.

-"É só uma boneca, Pedro" - imitou Pedro com uma voz esganiçada - Ela é linda! Anda, chama ela aqui. Eu quero conhecê-la!!!

-Pedro, o que ele quis dizer com boneca foi que ela é um brinquedo. Falsa. De plástico. INANIMADA - explicou Tiago para Pedro, enquanto Remo escrevia algo em um papel rapidamente e saía correndo em direção ao corujal.

Cinco minutos depois, Remo voltou, suando às bicas e sem fôlego.

-Pra que a pressa? - perguntou Tiago.

-Lá. Dizia. Correio. Hoje. Só até. às 10. Pegos até às 12 - Remo respondeu em meio a sua falta de ar.

-Hummm...Remo. Ainda são 8:30 da manhã - informou Pedro.

Remo olhou para seu relógio e deu um tapa em sua própria testa ao perceber sua estupidez.

-Eles nos ensinam a ler o futuro nas estrelas, mas não nos ensinam a ver as horas nesses relógios - resmungou Remo.

Quatro horas depois

-Já era pra ter chego! Onde é que ela está? - reclamou Pedro.

Nesse exato momento, uma enorme coruja adentrou o Salão e largou uma encomenda no colo de Remo. Todos o olhavam como se ele tivesse recebido um presente de Deus. Tiago então pegou o pacote e arrancou o papel o mais rápido que pôde. E, segurando a boneca na altura de seus olhos, examinou-a com seus amigos.

-Ela é meio feia se vocês querem saber, até a Lilian Evans é mais bonita que isso - murmurou Tiago para os amigos.

-EU OUVI ISSO! - rugiu uma garota, de cabelos avermelhados, sentada alguns lugares mais a frente, fazendo os três se encolherem antes de voltarem a examinar a boneca.

-Eu não acho que o Sirius vá gostar - disse Remo e Tiago e Pedro concordavam com a cabeça - Ela é muito... sem graça. Mesmo com esse uniforme cor de rosa. O que podemos fazer com ela?

Remo então sacudiu levemente sua varinha em volta dos pés da Barbie, o que fez com que acidentalmente pegasse fogo. Tiago e Pedro começaram a tentar apagar o fogo com suco de abóbora. Mas os dois erraram o alvo e o suco acabou sendo derramado nas vestes de Remo. Remo então, bufando, apagou o fogo com um feitiço.

-Tudo acabou bem - comentou Tiago sarcástico.

-Tenta você então se acha que faz melhor - retrucou Remo ao secar seu uniforme.

Tiago segurou a Barbie pelos cabelos, girando-a. Ele então balançou sua varinha, transformando numa girafa de pelúcia.

-Isso sim ficou show - exclamou Tiago.

-Não, não é não. Deixa que eu conserto - disse Pedro arrancando a girafa das mãos de Tiago.

Pedro então enfiou sua varinha no pescoço do brinquedo e o transformou num gato empalhado. E saiu correndo ao ver o que tinha feito, achando que era real, enquanto gritava "TIRA ISSO DAQUI, MAMÃE".

-Deixa que eu conserto! - demandou Remo ao pegar o gato.

-Deixa que eu faço! - protestou Tiago enquanto pegava a outra extremidade do bicho.

-Eu!

-Não, eu!

-Eu!

-Eu vezes infinito!!!

-EU VEZES INFINITO MAIS UM!!!

-EU NÃO CONSIGO CONTAR NÚMEROS TÃO GRANDES!!!

Então os dois largaram o gato e começaram a gritar feitiços na direção dele. E vários raios brilhantes voavam ao redor do gato. E depois de cinco minutos seguidos de gritaria, os dois garotos acabaram seu estoque de feitiços conhecidos e esperaram a poeira baixar para ver o que tinha sobrado.

-Posso... posso sair agora? - perguntou Pedro temeroso.

-Sim, acho que é seguro agora. O que você acha que isso é, Tiago? - perguntou Remo, pegando o brinquedo delicadamente.

-O que quer que seja é lindo!- exclamou Tiago.

E realmente era lindo. Em suas mãos, Remo segurava um cachorro de pelúcia preto, de pêlo macio e penetrantes olhos castanhos.

-Vocês acham que ele vai gostar? - inquiriu Pedro.

-Só tem um jeito de saber - disse Tiago - Vamos lá.


	6. Acaba aqui!

**Capítulo 6 - Acaba aqui!**

Os garotos correram escada acima para encontrar um Sirius vegetante na cama de novo. Eles silenciosamente rondaram a cama do amigo, nas pontas dos dedos, que tinha o corpo inteiro escondido debaixo dos lençóis e pularam em cima dele.

-OW...EIII! - riu Sirius. Era a primeira vez que ria desde a morte da Srta. Goldie - Se vocês tem outro brinquedo pra mim, eu não quero!

-E quem disse que é pra você?Eu e...err...o Pedro compramos isso pro Remo! E não pra você! Tó, Remo - Tiago enfiou o brinquedo nas mão de Remo.

Remo por um momento ficou confuso, mas acabou aceitando o brinquedo quando percebeu a intenção de Tiago.

-Er... valeu mesmo, rapazes! Eu REALMENTE gostei do meu presente, é tão lindinho, fofo e macio! - Remo tinha dito as três palavras mágicas: lindinho, fofo e macio.

Sirius se remexeu debaixo dos lençóis. Estava interessado.

-Hummm...o que é, hein? - perguntou.

-Saia debaixo daí, que a gente mostra - persuadiu Pedro.

Sirius puxou o lençol que cobria a cabeça e olhou para os amigos, e depois olhou para o cachorro nas mãos de Remo. Ele ficou embasbacado, e por fim encarou Remo.

-Você não AMOU, Sirius? Eu, com certeza, sim - disse Remo animado.

-Sim-sim-sim - disse Sirius realmente querendo dizer. Ele não tinha nada tão afável desde a tragédia com a Srta. Goldie - Será q...bom... eu poss..digo...será que você...quero dizer...EU QUERO!

Tiago, Pedro e Sirius então caíram na gargalhada e entregaram o cachorro para Sirius. Sirius então abraçou seus amigos, e em seguida abraçou seu brinquedo novo.

-Um nome...ele precisa de um nome! Que tal Zé? - sugeriu Pedro.

-Não. Lobinho! - ajudou Remo.

-Nem. Precisamos de um nome feroz. Algo que sugira extrema bravura e lealdade! - disse Tiago.

-Sr. Pookie! - exclamou Sirius, enquanto ganhava olhares incrédulos de seus amigos.

-Sr. Pookie? - perguntou Tiago.

-Esse é o nome dele! Não diga muito senão gasta! - Sirius deu um gigante sorriso e abraçou novamente seu brinquedo - Ainda tá faltando alguma coisa - Sirius pensou e pensou sobre o que estava faltando.

Então lhe caiu a ficha. Porém, quando Sirius ia dizer o feitiço, um pedaço de massinha, que ele tinha jogado no teto da cama dias atrás, caiu bem no seu caminho. Uma luz forte e amarela cegou a todos por alguns instantes, e o que restou fez os olhos de Sirius encherem de lágrimas.

-Ele...está...perfeito! -Sirius olhou com os olhos marejados para sua obra-prima. Seu feitiço e a massinha tinham criado uma linda coleira roxa em volta do pescoço do Sr. Pookie. Sirius olhou para os amigos e sorriu, e eles sorriram de volta. Finalmente as coisas estava de volta em seus devidos lugares.

-Isso merece uma dança dos Marotos!

**_FIM_**

_**N/A Muito importante: **Gente, agora que eu estava vendo. Esqueci de colocar os créditos. Mas antes tarde do que nunca :) Essa fic é tradução da Sirius' New Friend da genial PadfootPrints. Ela tem uma sequência pra essa fic que se passa depois que o Sirius vai pro Além do Véu. É bem engraçadinha. Ele lá no céu, junto com o Tiago, a Lilian, o Sr. Pookie e o Prof. Quirrel...HAUhUAh. Mas infelizmente não está terminada... Beijão pra vcs e muita obrigada pelos reviews _


End file.
